


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY TWO.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: more lies make jaehyun avoid you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY TWO.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of drinking
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> if u have any questions, please dont hesitate to drop me an ask/message on the inbox or dm me on my twitter @NEOCITYGGUK !!! i'd be happy to answer anything ur curious about! also, much of a shorter update because the next chapter is where shit practically goes down

"Target. Aim. Shoot."

A wave of nostalgia seems to hit you when you spoke the three words to Donghyuck, who had nodded and only the slightest bit flinched when the loud bullet shoots through the wall. "Great work, Hyuck." Donghyuck salutes you and you glance at the person who walks through the door. Finally, Jeno, had allowed you to continue to working, almost being two weeks. You had tried to recompose yourself, especially after what happened with Jaehyun, but you hadn't told anyone about what happened between the two of you except Seulgi. Like you said to Jaehyun, you were more than convinced he had hated you.

"You're back again?"

You chuckle nervously, turning around and untying your ponytail. Your heart was beating when you see Taeyong. "Yeah. Sorry. I just needed to um, fix myself."

"I told you to tell me if anything's interfering with uni," Taeyong spoke softly, as you looked up at him through your safety glasses. His attire isn't his usual suit, something you'd find him wearing during a mission. "I thought we made a deal." You don't miss the small smile that curves upon his lips.

"Um, yeah. I'd rather let you hear from Jeno."

Taeyong swallows when you unroll your black long sleeves. "You seem busy too, Taeyong."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's nothing." You mumble, putting on a fake smile to Jisung, who had sensed you were feeling nervous.

"I'll get going? I'll see you all in the meeting?" The boys give a thumbs up to their boss. Taeyong's eyes run up and down your figure; your black skinny jeans and long sleeves hugging your body well. It's not much of an appealing outfit, but he hasn't seen you in a long time and he couldn't help but think you're still as gorgeous as the last time he locked eyes with you. Your boots click against the tiles to move next to Chenle, adjusting the pistol in his hands. He wants to talk to you, reading your eyes that you didn't seem okay. "See you later, Y/N."

You turn from Chenle and nod at Taeyong. "You too."

-

"You said so much _shit_ last night."

Johnny lets out an exasperated sigh while Jaehyun drinks his Americano. "You should apologise to your cousin too, for letting him even hear your words." Johnny let Jaehyun have a lie in to get rid of his headache and once Jaemin had left Johnny's apartment to make sure Jaehyun was okay, Jaehyun's mind went black.

"I did?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Jaemin wasn't pleased either. We talked about what you said."

"You're about to tell me I'm fucked, right?"

"Do you remember anything?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"Y/N told me she doesn't know if she still loved Taeyong. I drank and drank, and I remember you guys taking me back." Jaehyun hitched his breath. "Fuck, John. I don't remember shit."

"You'd kick yourself, trust me," Johnny glances at Jaehyun. "You said that she was all like everyone else you dated. For the sex. That she's no different. You talked about how you wanted her to love you, Jae. You wished you were never in love with her, since she's still figuring her feelings out between two people."

Jaehyun's eyes look regretful. "Dude, you say a ton of crap while you drink, but... this seems serious. And you are fucked."

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun blurted. "I'm sorry. I'm mad, I didn't mean for you or Jaems to hear that, and I was just upset John. I didn't mean anything of those words."

"I really hope you didn't." Johnny said sternly. "I have a little bit of sympathy, man, but.."

"I was just.."

"I hope you sort out everything, Jae." Was all Johnny said before giving him a glare.

* * *

You scan your ID along with Jeno. "How was today for you, then?"

"It was fine. What are you implying?"

"Are you thinking about.. Taeyong?"

"No."

Total lie.

"Did he talk to you?" Jeno nudged your shoulder once you got into his car. "Is that why he talked to you earlier? In his office?"

"It was just about a mission, nothing else," You mumble, "You're so nosy, Jen." Your attempting at lying was pathetic, there seemed to be no need to hide it anymore. You were glad that Taeyong had tried to keep the conversation between the two of you work related, although he hesitantly asked if you were okay and if you needed any help with anything. Your thoughts end when Jeno laughs. "C'mon, you never tell us anything anymore,"

"I'd rather keep it to myself, sorry Jen," He whines at your response. "It's just.. perplexing, and I don't want any of you tangled in my mess."

"Alright."

-

"So, what are you up today?" You turn around and eye Johnny, the tall boy singing his sentence as he slings his backpack around his shoulders. You squint your eyes at him, "Why are you even.. here?"

"I thought we could hang out for lunch, I'm sure Seulgi wouldn't mind," Johnny gives you a bright smile.

"Unless you're here to ask me about Jaehyun, then no," You shove his shoulder lightly out of the way, and Johnny sighs before running to catch up with you.

"Seriously? Not a friendly lunch?"

"Johnny," You stop in your tracks, patting his shoulder. "I know.. you're here to ask me about him. I've been doing just fine not thinking about him."

"My treat for lunch. We can get burgers." You huff at him. "You're a terrible liar, Seo."

"Okay, I'll admit that, but Jaehyun's going straight to the dorms after and I'm just going to—"

"I'm just your replacement?" You mock.

He rolls his eyes. "Please? Just this once. And I'll leave you alone."

"Deal." You smirk at Johnny.

Soon, Johnny comes back after a few minutes and tucks his credit card into his wallet as you sat there, feeling stiff. His presence was enjoyable, but you felt.. out of place. It was a tad awkward when he sat down to face you as you clasped your hands. "What answers are you trying to get out of me?"

"Nothing. Jae's just had a long week and uh, yeah." You did try and reach out to him, texting him a couple of times to made sure he was okay. Jaehyun must have blocked your number, your messages left unseen, yet you wouldn't blame him for keeping his distance away from you. "He's been.. thinking about you."

"No, it's fine. It's all my fault. I don't blame him for not answering my texts and calls."

"I think he's just.. still processing his thoughts. I don't think he hates you."

You raise a brow. "I think if I was him, I'd be the top of the list of people he would hate. I'm completely fucked, Johnny, so don't tell me what I did was fine." Your fists clench at the thought of Jaehyun and Taeyong. 

"Y/N—"

"Can we just change the subject?" Johnny's eyes shift to the table. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"S-Sorry." You blurt. "I um.. I'll be right back."

You wanted to leave. You felt like an asshole as you stood up, excusing yourself to the bathroom as you stared at your state in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The Han River's water splashed gently as you leaned against the rails, watching the night sky pass by. Illuminating lights flicker on as cars speed along the road. You snuggle under your puffed jacket, occasionally taking deep breaths. The Han River was one of your favourite locations in Seoul; you never seemed to visit it enough to watch the breathtaking view once Seoul darkens. You kicked a few pebbles and watch through the corner of your eye a person standing next to you. "Hey stranger."

You look over and see Taeyong. He pulls down his black mask and smiles at you. "I didn't think I'd find you here, Y/N." His words feel foreign to you—seemingly too formal, his tongue holding back to call you nicknames. 

"I.. I just needed to clear my head," You mumble, looking down at the river. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Me neither. I thought I'd stop by before picking up Ten at a cafe." Taeyong replied, shoulders easing when he watches you push stray hairs behind your ear. "What's on your mind?" His voice is comforting. You look up at the view.

"Thinking of ways to apologise to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." You don't understand where the boldness came from, you felt you haven't been too reserved nowadays. "How can you still care for a person like me?" He steps closer to you and your breath hitches.

"It's because I'm in love with you, and I've always been," Taeyong mumbles and you blink.

"Why did you never want to tell me that?"

"I thought I was never good enough for you, and I guess I'm still not," A dark chuckle leaves his lips and you shove your hands into your jacket pocket, his words stabbing at your heart.

"I thought the same thing, Taeyong," You say, gulping. "So what, we were really just friends with benefits?" You didn't mean for your words to come out harshly as you thought. You were blurting out what should have been said ages ago. "I was nothing to you?"

"You aren't nothing to me, and you know that." His tone was raspy, "I hate repeating myself, Y/N."

"I'm sorry," You suddenly say. "I.."

"Y/N, you don't need to apologise," Taeyong murmurs, "I don't care. As long as you're happy I'll be happy for you. There's things I regret, but I don't want.. anyone or anything getting in the way of us. You're the best thing that's happened to me." Your heart wrenches, the wind flying your hair out of your face. You don't dare to face Taeyong, knowing his eyes are glued on you. 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Tae,"

The nickname caught him off guard, as you huff into the air. "You deserve someone who's not me."

"But no one out there, is you, Y/N." Taeyong gives you a weak smile. "I just want to let you know that. I love you." Taeyong nods at you and begins to walk away and you put your head down in your arms. "Fuck." You let out.

-

"Yeah, well, it's not that easy." Taeyong leans back into the leather seat of the booth, a full glass of beer sitting in his hands. He called Doyoung, Mark, Yuta and Ten into a club and from then, Taeyong's been drinking his thoughts away. Surely he must have been on more than five glasses of beer while he begs Mark to work with him to write a song. Something simple as a pen onto paper was what he needed. To drink and write down all his feelings.

"You can't lie to her. You'll go back to the same state as before."

"I have to be happy for her."

"You can be honest at least." Mark mumbled, drinking the beer in his hands. "Of course it's her decision, but you two are on a mission tomorrow and you can't let the conversation get in the way."

"Whatever," Taeyong says breathily. "I'll let it go after tonight."

Doyoung glances Yuta a look. 

"Drink up." Taeyong raises his glass and all that could be heard was the cheers, the glasses clinking and the bass boosted music from the speakers. The thought of you felt toxic.

-

"Highest of course, was Miss Y/L/N," Your professor spoke, handing your paper with a bright smile. "Followed by Mr Jung, with ninety three. You all worked hard. Thank you. Any questions don't hesitate to drop me an email or talk to me once you head out." Seulgi claps at your score and shakes your shoulders.

"You did well!"

"Thank you, Seulgs," You smile, complimenting her back. She shrugs it off and decides to talk about you instead. You shove the paper in your bag and tell her you'll see her after your last lecture late in the afternoon and desperately find Jaehyun. You wish you weren't that distraught about Jaehyun, you were given looks if you tried to approach him but he managed to get away. "J-Jaehyun?" The corridor was empty, so you hoped he could hear you.

"Jaehyun.."

He turns around and your heart leaps. "Yeah?"

"A-Are you okay?" You squeeze your thumb, rubbing it afterwards nervously.

"Yeah."

"I-I wanted to know if we could.. talk?" Your hands were turning clammy as he bit his lip, thinking about what to respond with. "I.. I get it if you don't, it's fine. I was just.. wanting to clear the air between us." You stutter your words and Jaehyun stands still.

"I have to think about it."

"O-Okay." You try and hide the concern and disappointment in your voice. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He lets out a heavy sigh.

Your heart drops when he walks away from you.


End file.
